


奶瓶

by VVickyCd



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23985817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VVickyCd/pseuds/VVickyCd





	奶瓶

夏天，冷气开的很足的练习室，Super junior为了最新的专辑正在练习舞蹈。

不知是不是人数多的练习室太通风，李东海只觉得呼吸不太顺畅，连带着身上粘腻的感觉让人更加烦躁。

结束一遍练习之后，李东海一个人窝在墙角，炎热的天气已经让他把短袖剪成了背心，衣服再少下去怕是不行了。背靠着被冷风吹得冰凉的镜子才缓和了许多。闭着眼大喘气休息着，李东海手扶上胸口，只觉得胸肌因为跳舞微微发热。

幸好今天练舞没有特殊情况。李东海想。

休息了十多分钟又开始下一轮练习。李东海只觉得身上的汗越来越多，看向镜子发现胸口湿了一大片。

“东海，怎么了？身体不舒服么？”利特给经纪人打了一下手势让把音乐停了，其他人也看向李东海。

“没什么大事。”李东海用手挡了挡自己红得不太正常的脸，“特哥我去洗手间一趟。”

李东海冲开洗手间的门径直走到最后一间隔间。一把扯下衣服，他摸上微微胀痛的胸肌，受到挤压的胸部从乳头的小口中慢慢泌出一些乳黄色液体。

又来了。李东海靠在门板上任由胸部泌出乳液，在身体上留下蜿蜒的痕迹。

“东海你还好么？”门外响起李赫宰的声音，“身体不舒服么？”

“我，我没事。”李东海慌乱之中扯了一大把卫生纸在胸口擦拭留下的痕迹， “你快回去吧，我马上就好。”

“东海，味道都出来了呢。我一进洗手间就闻到了。”李赫宰站在隔间外面，压低声音蛊惑到，“东海我都知道。是不是很不舒服？我帮你解决它，你就不会难受了。”

“开门吧，再待下去特哥他们会过来的。”

被李赫宰压在洗手间隔间的门板上的时候李东海还没完全反应过来，直到李赫宰略微低于体温的手抚摸上他的胸乳他才猛地抓住李赫宰的手，想要阻止事情的继续。李赫宰一把抓住李东海的手腕固定在他的头顶，另一只手在李东海的腰侧上下滑动，他知道李东海的腰是敏感点之一。李赫宰不禁想起每次李东海玩游戏都会输，抽到的惩罚都是哥哥弟弟们抓住他挠痒，他迷恋那个时候的李东海，被抓住四肢不能挣脱只能被其他人在敏感处为所欲为，李东海也只能憋红眼眶弱弱喊出几句不要。

李赫宰靠近李东海的耳朵，呼出的热气让李东海下意识躲避，“赫宰，不要这样。”李赫宰看向他的眼睛，水润润的，要是哭出来会更好看吧，李赫宰想。

不理会李东海的恳求，李赫宰一点一点亲吻他的耳廓，舌头在耳蜗舔舐，发出的水声让李东海红了耳朵，身子也不安地在李赫宰身前扭动。李赫宰顺着脖颈一路嘬下去，亲吻的声音在密闭空间里带着一点回响，李东海被这刺激地不敢去看李赫宰，闭上眼侧过头就好像能回避李赫宰正在对他做的事。

李赫宰没有理会他的鸵鸟行为，只是手抓住一边的胸，轻轻捏了几下就有乳液分泌出来。李赫宰对着泛红沾着液体的乳头吹了口气，肉眼可见李东海的胸口染上红色。

”东海。”听到名字李东海下意识看向李赫宰的眼睛，看到他一只手捏起自己的胸脯，让乳尖突起，“我要开动了。”

李赫宰先是舌头舔上看上去有些可怜的乳尖，略带奶腥味的液体被卷入口中，舌头来回扫弄着乳尖，手还一直挤压着胸肉好让液体源源不断从李东海的身体内流出来，但又不让他痛快地发泄。

李东海急得跺脚，李赫宰舔上胸口的一瞬间他就软了身子，没有能支撑的东西让他感到不安，玩弄胸脯只是让他更加难耐。李赫宰用膝盖压住他胡乱扑腾的脚，小声警告他弄出这么大声音是想让其他人发现么。李东海停下乱扭的身子，咬住嘴唇不想让自己的声音泄露出去。

李赫宰没有理他的小动作，舌尖一卷就含住了李东海的乳尖大力吮吸起来，手还辅助着色情地蹂躏软软的乳肉。李东海被这突如其来的动作激地大声叫了出来，像是被自己的呻吟吓到李东海用力把手从李赫宰的禁锢中抽出来捂住自己的嘴。

李赫宰像是被激励了一样故意发出啧啧的声音，像是品尝什么美味一样。李东海顾不上捂着嘴了，手想把李赫宰的头推远，但是被吸地很舒服的感觉让他只是把手放在李赫宰的头顶，虚着抓住几根头发，鼻息混着呻吟在洗手间里被无限放大。李赫宰猛地一吸让奶汁一股一股挤进自己的口腔，李东海被这舒爽的感觉刺激地手脚蜷缩，放在头顶的手更像是把李赫宰抱在怀里。

李赫宰用牙齿轻轻叼住乳尖，舌尖抵住小孔舔弄，酥酥麻麻的感觉反而让李东海觉得另一边空虚的难受。

“赫宰，赫宰。”李东海小声叫着埋头在自己胸口作乱的人。李赫宰抬头看向李东海，看着他被快感和空虚感同时憋红泛着泪光的眼睛，像是不懂他话语在隐含的请求一样，李赫宰手抚上另外一边微微挺立的乳尖，让它在手心来回滑动，感受着乳汁渐渐打湿手心。“怎么了东海？”

李东海要被李赫宰的装傻气到了，他明明什么都知道，知道自己叫他想干什么。李东海低头看着自己一边被手揉捏红，口水舔弄过微微反光的胸脯和被李赫宰吸红，小口张着比平常要大一点的乳尖，另一边正常的胸脯还被涨奶的感觉憋着难受，看起来就有那么点可怜。

李东海没忍住掉下一滴眼泪，李赫宰叹口气捧上李东海的脸，亲上被他咬得红红的嘴唇，舌头强硬地撬开唇齿，在温热的口腔里温柔地带着李东海的舌头纠缠。指尖捏着被冷落的乳尖，指甲在小口来回刮蹭。

李赫宰分开亲吻，小口小口亲着李东海的薄唇，“海海，想要什么。你说出来我才知道啊。”

“你明明知道的。”李东海带着哭腔指责李赫宰欺负自己。“我又不是你，onyonyonyo说什么我也听不懂啊。”

李东海轻锤李赫宰的胸口，头埋地低低的，小声说了什么。

“什么啊，我听不见呢。”

“我说，你帮我吸出来好不好。”


End file.
